


Aftermath

by StagsRUs



Series: Intruder [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Feeding, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Bonding, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crying, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Poor Will, Roughness, Teacher-Student Relationship, Throwing Things, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Will Graham, Vampires, some violence, thirst, vampire blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagsRUs/pseuds/StagsRUs
Summary: *Sequel to Uninvited*One perk of being a master is the connections they have to the ones they turn. But while at home he senses Will’s growing distress and decides to check on his darling.





	Aftermath

Hannibal smiled the whole way home and continued to smile as he thought back to his visit with Will. Of all the treasures he’s experience, seeing Will like that will be his greatest treasure. After his creation, Hannibal swore to himself that he would never change anyone. He never wanted to be stuck with this life, but centuries of being alone after his master was killed, he’s become desperate for a companion. The hours stretched on and while trying to decide what book to read; he was hit by an overwhelming feeling of stress.

The connection between Master and Pupil with our kind, is sacred, Hannibal. Once you have chosen and turned them, you will feel everything they feel. Their joy, their love, their sorrow, and they will feel yours. Even if one dies, their presence and those feelings will always be with you, and will never break until your death. With every minute that passed, his darlings stress grow stronger and hates himself for leaving him alone.

—

He was back at Will’s house in a blink of an eye. The older man heard noises inside and when he stepped through the front door, he stopped. All seven of Will’s dogs lie dead and scattered across the hardwood floor, completely drained of blood. Hannibal followed the sounds of sobbing to the kitchen, and found his darling curled up in a ball on the floor, shaking, his face a mixture of blood and his tears.

Will looked up at him and said “I woke up a-and...I knew they were hungry, and I-I wanted to feed them, but...They were a-all a-a-afraid of me...And I was s-ss-so thirsty.”

Hannibal squatted down and said “I’m so sorry, Mylimasis. I should never have left you to wake alone. Here, come to me now, I’ll make it all better—” he reached out for Will, but the younger man slapped his hand away.

“Get away from me.” Will hissed. “You did this to me, I d-don’t want anything to do you with you.”

Hannibal brought himself closer and said “I know, my darling, I understand. But you need me, you need to feed. Come to me, precious boy.”

“I said get out!” Hannibal dodged the pan Will threw at him, and the younger man was on his feet in a second. Unlike some other vampires, Hannibal is smart enough to know that you do not underestimate a newborn The raw emotions, the thirst, the lack of control and understanding of his new abilities. Until Hannibal can properly guide him, Will Graham is the most dangerous creature in the room.

The older man put a hand up. “Listen to me, Will. I know this is very hard for you, but you need to calm yourself. Now it’s my fault that I left—”

“It’s your fault for breaking into my house while I was sleeping!”

Hannibal frowned, but kept going. “And I regret leaving you alone. But you need to drink from me, you’ll need your strength.”

Though his body would be weaker from not drinking from his master, Will still had the upper hand. In a blur, he was shoving the older man back, sending him flying into the wall. A massive dent was left from the impact, and when he landed on his knees, Hannibal chuckled.

“Oh, you think this is funny?”

Hannibal dusted himself off and shook his head. “No, my love. But I know I made the right choice by choosing you. Just stay by my side and you will do so well.”

Shaking his head, the newborn said “No, no, no way. That’s not gonna happen. As soon as the sun comes up, I’m killing myself.”

Hannibal grabbed him by his wrist and didn’t even flinch when Will backhanded him across the face. If the older man was a human, the hit would have killed him instantly. “Let go of me.”

“Will—”

Will hit him again and said “Let go!”

Hannibal caught his wrist when the younger man tried to hit him again, and that’s when things got really interesting. To his surprise, Hannibal managed to keep his hold on the newborn as he fought to release himself from his grip.

Hannibal took multiple kicks to his legs and his groin, but the older man didn’t budge. At one point the newborn managed to break free and grabbed a ceramic plate off the counter and smashed it against the side of Hannibal’s head. He didn’t feel it, but the plate shattered. Frustrated, Will shoved him back and the older man asked “Are you finished?”

“Fuck you!”

Hannibal nodded and then came silence. After a few minutes, Will sighed and asked “So what do I have to do?”

“I’m sorry?”

The newborn took a step closer and said “Well, you said I have to drink from you or something. And unless you want me to rip your throat out, I suggest you tell me what I have to do.”

Hannibal studied his darling for a moment and knew he meant it. Nodding, he stepped closer and pulled his jacket off. He lifted arm to undo his sleeve and said “My master told me after you change another, your pupil must drink some of your blood. Not only is it good for you, but it makes the bond between Master and Pupil even stronger.” The older man rolled his sleeve up to his elbow and held his wrist up for him.

“We are bonded now, Will. We will feel each other’s emotions, and I shall guide you. I watched you for weeks, and I do not regret choosing you. You will never be alone again. Drink.”

The newborn looked up at him and hesitated before grabbing his arm with both hands. He brought the older man wrist up to his lips and sighed before sinking his teeth into his wrist.

Both vampires moaned and Hannibal used his free hand to pet the messy curls, admiring how beautiful he is. _I want to give you the world._ “Yes, that’s it. Slowly now, slowly.”

For a moment Hannibal felt lightheaded and said “Alright Will, that’s enough now.” Will only hummed and kept drinking until Hannibal tore his arm away. “I said stop!”

Will moaned and closed his eyes again, licking his lips clean. “I’m sorry..” The older man looked down and watched as the bite mark disappeared.

“It’s fine, my love. It will take time to get used to the thirst, but I will be there with you through that.”

The newborn nodded and his eyes fell to the dogs. Sadness blossomed in Hannibal’s body, and he said “Come here, my darling boy.” And pulled the younger man into his arms. Will didn’t fight him and hung his head while he sobbed. “I know, Mylimasis, I know. Shhh.”


End file.
